


New Neighbors

by WrittenKitten



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Original, Coming of Age, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, One Shot, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenKitten/pseuds/WrittenKitten
Summary: An original Dream smp AU concept where everybody grows up in the same neighborhood in Britain.What happens when George's curiosity gets the best of him and he ends up ripping off Dream's mask? You'll have to read and find out!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> ((Context))  
> In this AU I decided to make them the same age even though George is older than Dream. That's because I wanted them to be in the same grade and be able to sit together in class. 
> 
> Another thing I changed was that they're somewhere in the 2010s instead of the 90s so they could actually be able to play Minecraft. Also, for context their roleplay (as well as their Minecraft server) is at the point before the whole presidential election in this fic.
> 
> If either Dream or George say they're uncomportable with the ship, I'll be sure to delete this :)

George is an ordinary scrawny little 14-year kid living in Britain. He has a ragtag team of wacky friends, which most, if not all, live in his neighborhood. And George likes his life just as such. Simple, fun and peaceful. 

But when one day, an old lady from the house right beside Georges passes away, she leaves behind her empty, ghostly apartment. It takes weeks until someone moves over and this time instead of an old lonely grandma, It's an American family with a boy around the same age as him. The only thing about the boy, however, is that he always wears a mask over his face with a creepy smiley face on it. Not only that! But he seems to only wear green hoodies and insists for people to call him "Dream", his Minecraft username, instead of his actual name. He doesn't even take it off when he goes to sleep! Some of George's friends even claim he doesn't even take it off when he showers. Mysterious…. 

Once, when they went swimming in PE, the teachers wanted Dream to take off his mask. Long story short, Dream ended up turning up with a green, full body divers suit with big, obnoxious goggles and snorkel which disguised his face perfectly. 

Dream has to go through struggles like this to keep his face identity a secret pretty often, but he always ends up slithering his way out of them. George has always admired that, he almost feels like he doesn't even need to see Dream’s face anymore. 

George's friends have accepted that as well. When Dream came into the picture, he was welcomed right away into the team. He even seemed to be a natural at their "in real life Minecraft" roleplay based on their shared Minecraft server. His acting was flawless and his storytelling was remarkable. Dream became the leader of the now named "the Dream team". One contributing factor was that which side of the road split the teams the neighborhood house you lived in was. The right side was L'manbergs, and the left Dream teams. Dream became the leader because he was the only one who could be in a leader's charge. 

Dream was also just as obsessed with Minecraft as George's other friends were, so he didn't need to be told twice when they asked him if he wanted to join their server. 

Other kids in the neighborhood included Sapnap, Fundy, Tommy, Wilbour, Quackity, Tubbo, Bad, Skeppy, Eret and lots, lots more. 

Sapnaps one of the closest friends George has, except Dream of course. He's a real crazy personality,which fits in perfectly with the other zany people.His house isn't as close to Georges like Dreams, but close enough for him and George to walk to school together every morning. 

Tommy and Wilbour are from L'manburg. Wilbours the president and Tommy's the vice president. 

Tommy doesn't hesitate to say when he's got something on his mind. That's one of the key reasons why Tommy was able to join the older kids despite being a bit younger than the others. He fit surprisingly well with the other dirty minded individuals. Wilbour's the one thought to balance him out by being the older and more vicer one when needed, he is the president after all. 

Fundy is Wilbours adopted son. Fundy's in the coding club at school and has learnt to do pretty nifty things. Fundys favorite thing to wear is his pair of paw printed gloves which he deeply cherishes. He still wears them even though all his friends make fun of him for them and call him the big F-word. 

Tubbo is friends with Tommy and Wilbour. He's kind and loyal, but slightly creepy at times. He's got multiple different personas which he switches on sometimes, but most of the time it's just normal Tubbo. Tommy doesn't usually like "normal" Tubbo, a big reason for that is because he likes to follow people around and stare at them. 

Quackity's all about the beanie life. He doesn't take his beanie off even if it'd be 100 degrees outside on any given day, though he isn't as crazy as Dream about it and is moderate enough to take it off when he showers and sleeps. 

Skeppy and Bad are total besties. They do pretty much everything together. They're also big into pranks, in and out of minecraft. 

Bad's the complete opposite of Tommy, and they definitely don't mix well together. Bad hates swearing, completely despise it and when Tommy comes into play all hell breaks loose. 

With all the boys living in the same neighborhood, it also means that they all go to the same school together, except Tommy because he's a little child and still attends middle school. 

Luckily, Dream and George attend most of their classes together so they can sit together. George has noticed that school's much more fun when Dream's around. He doesn't even really mind all the homework anymore because he knows that he and Dream can just do it together after school. 

Dream isn't as thrilled with his new school though. A big reason for that is because the teachers refuse to call min by his nickname and instead constantly call him by his real name. Not only was it already bad enough to have to write his real name all over every single piece of paper and test handed to him related to school, but now he couldn't go a day in class without having it shouted at him whenever it may pleased for his teachers to use. It completely ruined his whole "mysterious" persona! At least the teachers weren't able to take his mask away. 

At art class one time, they had a task to draw the person you sat next to. Well, of course George was sitting right next to Dream like he usually did, so this was going to be a big problem. When George asked if he could just draw Dream with the mask on in his drawing, the teacher instead gave George another problem. As if drawing a person wasn't hard enough already, now George had to imagine what a person he'd never seen the face of before looked like all by himself! 

"Well, this sure was going to be a challenge.", George had thought as he sat himself down opposite to Dream at their seats. 

George started anxiously tracing out the silhouette of Dream, his strokes jagged and unconfident. George's anxious sketching came to a sudden halt as he heard Dream speak up from the other side of the table. 

"Hey, could you look up for me?", oh yeah, wasn't Dream supposed to draw him as well? 

George blushed as he sheepishly looked up, feeling as his face started heating up in front of Dream's unmoving, concentrated gaze. After a few silent seconds, Dream looked back down and wrote down a few notes. Well, that was weird… 

George continued with his drawing shyly, only sketching as faintly and little as possible on the paper with his shaky hand. 

"Hey, you want me to describe how I look like for you?", Dream suddenly asked, leaning over the table to look over at George's drawing. 

George's breath hitched. He looked up to meet face to face with Dreams creepy mask, it way too close for comfort. All he could do was shyly nod. 

It ended up actually being a bit easier after Dream helped him a bit with the description. The green eyes and freckled cheeks were something new, but the dirty blond hair was already something George was familiar with.

Even though Dream always wore his hood up and tied neatly around his mask, sometimes some strands of hair accidentally poke out from under his hood. He usually pushes them back in under as soon as he notices, but George's sometimes quick enough to steal a glance. 

After about half an hour, the drawings are done. Dream shows his first. It looks undeniably poorly made, but it's the thought that counts. It's George in his Minecraft skin fighting a zombie as blood spews everywhere. 

George chuckles, looking down at Dreams drawing. "I don't think the teachers going to accept this" 

"Bro, we'll just say it's strawberry jam, get over it.", Dream says like it's the most obvious thing ever. "Okay, now show me yours."

George hesitates for a moment before picking up the paper and turning it towards Dream. Fortunately, when Dream sees Georges drawing, he lights up.

"Wow, looks great dude!", Dream exclaims ectatic. He shuts himself up so he can stare at the drawing more closely. But as he does that though, George swears it's as if he could tell a smirk was starting to pull at the corners of the other boy’s mouth beind the mask. And George was completly right. 

"Hey! Now you'll have something to jerk off to before you get your hands on any actual pictures of me."

A few heads turn towards them around the class, and George shoots him a glare. Dream ignores him, however. 

"Oh, don't give me that look, it's true!", he teases, chuckling. "I'm so handsome you can't even bear to resist me!"

George rolls his eyes with a scoff. Dream lounges back in his chair, calming down a bit with his narcism.

"Okay, okay, maybe not _that_ , but you do other weird ass shit all the time. Like, I bet you'd probably hang them up on your wall or something". 

George gives yet another eye-roll and shakes his head. "I seriously can't believe you sometimes", He mutters ,his words annoyed but a smirk still tuggs at his mouth playfully.

That picture still hangs in George’s mind after school ends as he and Dream prepare for their usual slumber party at Dreams house. That's where they usually hang out anyway. George brings his laptop and he and Dream play Minecraft late into the night together. George sitts on Dreams bed and Dream sits by his desk on his PC. 

But this time it's different because Drista has her own friends over for her own sleepover and, when Drista decides on something, she won't take no for an answer. Which honestly sucks ass for Dream and George because now George won't have a spare mattress to sleep on. 

So laying akwardly shoulder to shoulder sharing Dreams bed it is. Dream had offered to camp out on the floor for the night, but George refused, not wanting to break Dreams back. 

George didn't know how far into the night it was by now. He had hoped to get some sleep but Dream snoring so got damn loudly right beside him made it hard. But even how angry he was at the other boy, he couldn't bring it in himself to wake him up. He just looked so peaceful sleeping there. Chest slowly rising and descending with each loud, snore. 

Actually, that's a weird thing George has mysteriously learned the ability to. Even though he can't see Dream's face, he can still somehow know how his expression would look like. He supposes it’s just become instinctual when he's been around that guy so much lately. 

George turns on his side to face the dirty blond beside him.

But who knows what's behind that mask.

George slowly lifts himself up to hover over Dream. He quietly zips up his backpack and pulls out the drawing he made earlier that day. Putting Dream and the drawing side by side, George’s expression contuarts. He'll never get to know if he doesn't do this now. For all he knows this could be his last chance. 

George swallows. Is he really about to do this right now!? This is crazy- Dream'll disown him if he'd wake up and catch him in the act. George tries to swallow down his nerves. You can do this!

With shaky hands he reaches down to grab Dreams smooth, slightly worn down, mask. It's chipped around the edges at a few places and a corner on the right had to be patched up with tape. George carefully pushes his hands between the gap of Dreams hood, feeling the warmth spread to his skin. Dream’s next snore slightly hitches, leaving George frozen in place for a few moments before Dream resumes back to his deep sleep. 

George gets the urge to wipe his forehead as a bead of sweat rolls down the side of his head.That was a close one. 

Pushing his hand further under Dreams hood he feels a few strands of hair brush against his skin and George is forced to suppress a gasp. He moved to the lock, glancing down to meet the judging stare of the masks dot eyes. He feels uneasy unlocking the clasp. George lifted the strings up from under the hood, feeling his heartbeat rapidly quicken as it pulsed in his throat. 

This was it, the moment he'd been ~~dreaming~~ waiting for ever since he'd met Dream for the first time. George lifted the mask up from Dream and- _oh_ , he looks **_so_** much better than he could have ever imagined. So _**incredibly**_ much better. 

His calm, content expression on his face, his closed eyelids decorated with long dark lashes, his rosy soft cheeks dusted by a layer of subtle freckles. - _oh_ , it was all too perfect. And that made George’s stomach churn. A deep, retched feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. 

He'd never know why the hell Dream would want to hide all of this from everyone. He'd for sure easily get all the chicks in their class!

Picking up the drawing from beside Dream in his hold, George compared the two. One a potato looking motherfucker and the other a flawless Greek statue. There was no comparison to be made. 

Quietly sliding the slightly wrinkled paper back in his backpack, he heard a heart-stopping noise which made him completely freeze in his tracks. One hand was gripping onto Dreams mask, and the other holding up his own backpack. 

From right behind him he heard a slurred groan and a slight shifting of covers, then it all went completely quiet before he heard a loud gasp. 

"OH GOD MY MASK!" Dream yelled horrified. George twisted himself around to look directly at Dream. The other boy patted both hands against his exposed face as he frantically looked around the room, searching for his mask. His eyes eventually landed on George and Dream immediately saw what George had done. But before he managed to scream, George lunged at him and pinned him to the wall, covering his mouth.

"Dream, _please_ \- don't wake your family up!" George exclaimed as hushed of a tone as possible. 

Dream grabbed a hold of George’s shoulders and pushed him off. "What the fuck, George!", Dream shouted. Now he as well tried to keep his tone quiet. "Y-you took my mask off! You took it off!" 

"Dream, I'm sorry! I just-" 

"You **_traitor_**! Why did you do this, George?", Dream cried out, demanding answers as he scooted to the other side of the bed with a horrified look.

It was horrible seeing him this way. 

"I just- curiosity got the best of me, _okay_! I wanted to see how you looked like, Dream!", George sputtered out in terror, holding his hands up in defence. 

"After all we've been through, and _**this**_ is what I get!" 

George clasped his hands over his mouth, speechless. 

Dream seemed to deflate, glancing away. "How are we going to go back to normal after this? I can't show my face around here anymore." 

George removed one hand from his mouth on opting to reach out to Dream. "Why?" 

"George, don't you know what you've just-" 

"Why Dream? Why do you think you can't show your face around here anymore?", George demanded, crawling closer to him. 

"George I-" 

But before Dream managed to finish his sentence, George grabbed Dream by the arm. "Dream, you're fucking gorgeous, okay!" 

The room went completely silent. Dream stared back at George, surprised. A light blush dusted across his cheeks. 

After realizing what he'd just blurted out, George blushes bright red in embarrassment. 

"You really think so?" Dream whispered, wide eyed and surprised. 

George struggled to answer for a moment before once more speaking. "Yeah.. you look great, dude!". He anxiously rubs the back of his head, glancing away. 

Dream smiled before reaching out over the bed and picked up his mask. He fastened it back on and looked up to face George, not saying a word. This time, the creepy stick figure smile face looked less disingenuous than it had before. 

**Author's Note:**

> And as in "the big F-word" I mean furry. Sorry Fundy >:) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! School's been stressing me out so it was nice to be able to just zone out and write something fun. One shots are great for that kind of stuff! Have a great rest of your day.


End file.
